ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite
Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite is a show created by Echoson where writen Echo Echo Omnivurs episodes shall be put.' ' EEO is January 1, 2014's featured series! Thank all who voted! Click Expand to view ad Overview This takes place in Omnivurs with a eleven year old Sonorasian who got the Omnitrix by accident by his best friend Cannonbolt and now uses his powers for good with his partner Swamps and his frenimy Heatblast. Some episodes take place in the real world with Ben in Omniverse. There is sometimes flashback episodes with OS, OV flashback, AF and UA. Characters Main Chracters *Echo Echo *Cannonbolt * Eathan *Swamps Recurring Those who are Bold '''shows they already appeared. *Heatblast' (A female counterpart who is Echo Echo's frenemy) *'Master Brainstorm' *'Wildpup''' (Echo Echo's pet) *'Ben Tennyson' (UA, OS, OV, AF, 11, real world hero) *'Kevin Levin' *'Gwen Tennyson' *'Rook Blonko' *'Sonic (EEO)' *'That Guy' * Prof. Fibian *Freed Feedback (A Conductoid who is free from Echo Echo's Omnitrix and now lives with him) *Bloxx (A stay which come and live with them and also the best friend of Feedback) *Koko *LatA *Arcticguana (EEO) *Janitor Goop (A janitor who cleans Omnivurs) Frenemies *Spidermonkey *Ben 10,000 (shop keeper) *Pakmar *Psyphon Villans *Vulkanus *Volume *Halware *Sound (Dimension 23 version of Volume) *Nachos List Of Aliens These are a list of aliens of Echo Echo. Bold 'means appeared while normal have not appeared. ''Italic ''means planning to appear. (Please add what I miss) *Feedback *Ripjaws *Fasttrack *Eye Guy *Shocksquatch *Pesky Dust *Walkatrout * Wildmutt *Cure-atron *Teleporting Potato (Portaler) * Wildmutt *Snowy *Grey Matter *Upchuck Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Wildmutt (Swamps) *''Ultimate Buzzshock *''Ultimate Stinkfly'' *''Ultimate Clockwork'' Episodes instead of having an Epiosode Guide, we have the episodes here! Season One *The Echo Team Begins *I Got A Friend *Lemonade *Store 23 *Peanuts *The Helper Of Omnivurs (technically a movie) *EEO Halloween Special (Special) *Nachos and Tacos *Thinking *EEO Chrismas Special (Special, part New Year) *Shopping Season Two *TBA Attack * Flaming Hot *The Ultimate Jealousy *OmniTure *From Halware To Kalware Specials *CaT Reviews: Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite! (in collaboration withCaT, go read it) Add your signature in here! *I AM AWESOME! *HF Reigns Supreme ! My Wall My Blog 13:40, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *RADIOACTIVE NOVA BLAST'S EPICNESS UNLEASHED! ( - m - b) 05:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) *Brandon 10' (Wall - Blog - ) 04:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) *Awesome-est show in da universe!'The Ironman' (Wall - Blog - ) 08:07, September 3, 2013 (UTC) *http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blitzdactyl 16:34, September 16, 2013 *Bob was here 'See The Helper Of Omnivurs.' Fan Episode Put your fan episode links in here! Shorts 'See EEO Shorts''' Gallery Featured.png|OMG Say Goodbye... Nasi Lemak EEO.png|Promotional Comic Portaler and Cannonbolt For Echoson .jpg Echo S. Echoson Omnivurs.png Polls How much you like this series? Super awesome! I LOVE IT! It's awesome! Good Not bad Could be better Not awesome at all! Should this be an animated series? Yes! DO IT! NO DO NOT! REPEAT! DO NOT! Trivia *This is my first ever series. * I chose doing comics because writing is unoriginal, but it will still be in it. Category:Fanon Shows Category:Series Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:HF Category:Featured Series Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Comedy